


Met a boy, cute as can be

by projectliteracy



Series: Summer Loving [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, And working/interning, Bakery and Coffee Shop, But they're on summer break, Gen, M/M, but im coming back to them in later stories, there seems to be a few random details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectliteracy/pseuds/projectliteracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about the relationship of Magnus and Alec that starts out as your usual coffee shop AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met a boy, cute as can be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! This is my first coffee shop AU, as well as my longest fic so far?! Please do give me feedback, and especially let me know if the dialogue is formatted correctly? It's the first time I've ever used dialogue in a fic! Thanks and enjoy my imagined fantasy of Cassandra Clare's beautiful characters (mostly from the show and not the books) in a Coffee shop AU :)

Magnus Bane may be a fashionable, hip person with expensive taste, but he was not too haughty to realize that he needed a summer job if he was to sustain his shopping habit. He had spent quite a bit of his money on a limited edition series of jewelry that he just had to have. It was not a frivolous buy though, these pieces were more like investments – they would appreciate in value over time. He would be able to either just auction them off for a high price when he was bored of the piece, or he could keep the ones he liked until they became vintage items of exorbitant value.

Back to his summer job though…As part of his business major in college, Magnus had already done a couple of internships at some firms in town. This time however, being his last year in college, he wanted to make sure that he had ample time to actually enjoy summer before he joined the working world and was unable to take this much time off from his job. So what job could possibly give him the freedom of a half day off, decent pay and a good working environment? The answer was a job as a barista in the quaint coffee shop located right in the heart of the business district.  Not only was the décor beautiful and the aroma of the shop always tempting, it allowed him to fuel his appreciation of coffee and help others to do so as well. It of course did not hurt that the customers he would be serving mostly came straight from their high level company jobs. If Magnus had learnt anything about business, it was that networking was almost as important as experience so if he could charm his way into a larger social circle with some coffee and desert, then he was set for life. Between the possibility of networking, only having to work on the easy shift in the afternoons, being surrounded by coffee and  of course having a staff discount on the deserts, Magnus had what you could call a very sweet deal.

It had been a month since Magnus started working at the shop and he was thoroughly enjoying it. The only bone he had to pick with the place was that it was quaint enough that couples frequented the establishment often. While Magnus had never quite shied away from causal romantic encounters, he had yet to have experienced a proper _(read: healthy)_ relationship. Frankly, after what had transpired with Camille, he wasn’t quite in a hurry to get into one. Nevertheless, it did not help to have all these beautiful, loving couples right in front of his eyes. But, the new month was starting, as was the week, and Magnus was determined to try something new as well – he would be open to putting himself out there again. He had absolutely no problem with projecting confidence (one tended to need a lot of confidence to be a well-dressed, make-up wearing, and dark skinned man in this place) and so, as he began work, he started concocting a game plan to meet potential romantic interests. His concentration was broken however, when the door slammed open.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, the door looked much heavier that it actually is. And I was in a hurry because the meeting is important and I really don’t want to make a fool of myself by mixing up the orders but my phone is almost out of battery and I don’t think I can remember the details so I’m just going to let it all out before it’s too late!”

Magnus just stared at the flustered young man opposite him. He had walked briskly to the counter, eyes glued to his phone, while saying something but alas, he also happened to be wearing an extremely well-tailored suit and Magnus couldn’t help but tune out his rambling in favor of giving him a good once over. Thankfully, Magnus caught himself quickly enough and realized that the young man was taking in a deep breath, clearly going to launch into an order. Tearing his eyes away, Magnus grabbed a pen to take down the order.

“Two black coffees, one with brown sugar and the other without. One milk coffee with skimmed milk. One iced coffee with condensed milk and one… SHIT!” the man exclaimed as his phone died on him. He started muttering to himself to see if he could try and remember the order and kept pressing his phone buttons in the hopes that it would turn on again.

“One hazelnut coffee with non-fat milk and brown sugar,” Magnus kindly finished the order for him, recognizing the combined order as a usual weekly order. “No need to be so frantic, it’s just the usual order of the 'Institute of Law'. Next time, you could just ask for the Institute’s usual coffee order and I’ll know what it is.”

“Oh. Uh…thanks. I didn’t know…” said the young man as he finally looked up from his phone. Magnus looked up from the cash register where he had entered the order because the man had trailed off. He froze. Across from him was a beautiful specimen of the male form. If the well-tailored suit hadn’t been enough, his strong jawline or his intense gaze would have done it. Yet, it was a blush that caught Magnus’ attention as he and the man stared at each other. Then, the cash register dinged and the spell was broken. Magnus blinked and continued conversing as though he hadn’t just thoroughly memorized the face of the Adonis in front of him.

“You didn’t know…?”

“Uh yeah. I din’t knew- uh I- I didn’t know that you already knew the order. Thanks, you’ve probably saved my hide.”

Turning around to start making the drinks, Magnus muttered under his breath. “I could do so much more to that hide…” The young man tittered nervously behind him. Magnus wheeled around, embarrassed at his statement having been overheard. Luckily, the man just seemed to be fidgeting and looking around the shop, his face redder than ever. Trying to be more professional, Magnus turned back to making the drinks. It was silent for a while but Magnus was not one to remain silent usually so instead he tried to find out more about his gorgeous customer.

“So why the change of meeting day? Usually it’s Lydia who comes in on Wednesdays to do the afternoon meeting coffee run. Is she alright?” Magnus enquired about the strong lawyer he had come to enjoy small chats with on Wednesdays.

“Yeah, she’s completely fine. We’re just having a meeting today since the boss returned from his leave and wanted to catch up with affairs. And uh, I’m the new intern at the firm so it’s my job to do the run now. ”

“Leave huh? That would explain there being one less coffee last week. So you’re done with school then Mr Intern? Is this internship going to be converted to a full time job?”

“It’s Alec and no, I’ve only just finished my first year of law school actually so it's just a summer internship. It’s my first day today.”

“First year and you’ve managed to land an internship not just at a law firm, but at the _Institute_? That’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” Alec nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m just lucky, I guess. I’ve got a steep learning curve ahead of me though and you’ve already helped me not to make a fool of myself by forgetting the orders so thanks!”

Magnus, who was getting more and more amused by Alec, being simultaneously so confident in physicality but so awkward in nature, spontaneously decided to throw in an extra drink in the order. A green tea to soothe poor Alec who sounded like he needed some calmness in his life. As he packed all the drinks in the carton, he wrote a note on Alec’s drink (Have some green tea to soothe those frazzled nerves! It’s on me. Good luck with the internship - :) M.B), slipped it in and bagging the carton, he handed it over to Alec. Alec paid and thanking Magnus once again for his help, he left the shop.

As Magnus watched the door swing shut, he smiled to himself. He was sure that it would be an interesting rest of the summer with Alec around. And judging by how flustered he had been when Magnus had inadvertently flirted with him, he was sure going to like teasing Alec to see that shy smile grace that red face again. It was definitely going to be a sweet summer- after all, he’d just met a boy, cute as can be.


End file.
